


Jealousy

by inthelittlegenny



Series: Camp Camp Blind!David AU [6]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind AU, Blind!David, Jasper the Dog, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: I actually have a half decent idea! It wasn't suppose to be angsty, but whoops.Reminder, Vivi created the initial idea for the Blind David Au!(https://vivi-senpaii.tumblr.com/)Thank you for reading and Enjoy!





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a half decent idea! It wasn't suppose to be angsty, but whoops.  
> Reminder, Vivi created the initial idea for the Blind David Au!  
> (https://vivi-senpaii.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

“Oh Jasper, you are such a good boy!” David exclaims, leaning down to rub the Dalmatians head.

Max huffs for the millionth time that day, pulling his hood even further down over his head. David continues walking around the park, Jasper loyally trailing next to him. ‘In my spot’, Max thinks aggressively, scowling at the dog.

A bicycle approaches them, and Jasper gently tugs at his leash, so David would step out the way. Once David hears the cyclist pass, he stops to pet Jasper again.

“You’re so clever boy! Let’s head home so we can get you a treat!” David laughs, and starts to walk away. Max stands still, hands firmly in his pocket, refusing to believe the water in his eyes are not forming tears.

He watches as David and Jasper leave the park, David still happily gushing praises to their new dog. Jasper isn’t a ‘professional’ guide dog, he’s actually just a stray that wandered up to their doorstep one day. David couldn’t say no to housing him, and Max couldn’t argue with David, and that’s when Max’s life started to crumble.

He decides to turn around, and walk the other way. He takes his phone out his pocket and plugs in his blue earbuds, listening to the first thing he could find. The Gorillaz start playing, and Max can’t say he minds the choice, but is soon distracted by the rain that begins to fall.

“Fucking wonderful.” He mutters to himself, briefly remembering David talking about a chance of rain this morning.

 

He doesn’t know how far he’s walked. He knows the album has repeated itself at least twice, and he’s been pelted by rain the whole time. His legs are aching, but he can’t manage to gather the courage drag himself home. He can’t face David fawning over Jasper any more.

He reaches up to rub his tired eyes, naively wishing it’s purely the rain that dampens his face. But it all catches up to him fast. He collapses on a nearby bench, and sobs into his hands. He shakes as he cries, bringing his knees up to further hide his face.

‘I thought he was the one to finally care, I thought I was happy. I thought he loved me.’

“Max! MAX! WHERE ARE YOU!?” A voice screamed, hoarse from overuse.

Max pauses his tears, tentatively looking down the street. When did it get this dark?

He hears a bark, paws galloping over to him, and soon he’s being jumped on by an excited dog. Jasper barks loudly, and soon Max hears footsteps rushing over, just a few steps away.

“Dad?” Max whispers, failing to contain a sob as he addresses David.

David starts to cry himself. He drops his stick, and opens his arms offering a hug. Max could never refuse a hug from David, and leaps into his embrace. Both are in tears, and David starts muttering apologies into Max’s damp hair.

“I’m sorry Max. I’m so, so sorry. I cannot forgive myself for neglecting you, I’m as bad as your parents, and you don’t deserve that. I’m so sorry. God, I thought I’d lost you.” David cries, clutching Max tightly.

Max doesn’t know how to respond, so just hugs equally as hard. He takes a minute to think about his next words, but simply says.

“I forgive you.”


End file.
